Un Boda Imprevista Adaptada a Zanessa
by BeautifulMelodies
Summary: Es una novela adaptada a Zanessa. Los personajes originales de esta novela son: Austin Randolph Jamison y Elizabeth Matthews, son los personajes que se modifican. Novela de género Romàntico Histórico. Original de la autora Jacquie D'Alessandor.


•CAPITULO #1

Inglaterra, 1816  
Zachary David Alexander Efron noveno duque de Bradford, observaba a sus invitados desde un recoveco sombrío. Las parejas daban vueltas sobre la pista de baile: un arco iris de mujeres que lucían joyas y atuendos caros acompañadas por caballeros impecablemente vestidos. Cientos de velas de cera de abeja titilaban en las arañas de luces, bañando en un cálido brillo el salón donde se celebraba la fiesta. Más de doscientos miembros de la alta sociedad se habían reunido en aquella casa, y a Zac le habría bastado con extender el brazo para tocar a una docena de personas.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Salió de la sombra, cogió una copa de brandy de la bandeja de plata de un criado que pasaba por allí y se la llevó a los labios.  
—Ah, por fin lo encuentro, Bradford. He estado buscándolo por todas partes.  
Zac se quedó paralizado, reprimiendo un exabrupto. No sabía con certeza quién le había hablado, pero no importaba. Sabía, en cambio, por qué la persona que se encontraba detrás de él lo había estado buscando, por lo que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía escapatoria, así que se bebió la mitad de su brandy de un trago, se preparó mentalmente y se volvió.  
Lord Digby se encontraba ante él.  
—Acabo de visitar la galería, Bradford —dijo Digby— El nuevo retrato de William con su uniforme militar es magnífico. Me parece un homenaje muy adecuado. —El redondo rostro adoptó una expresión ceñuda mientras sacudía la cabeza— Qué espantosa tragedia, morir en su última misión.  
Zac se obligó a hacer un cortés gesto de asentimiento.  
—Estoy de acuerdo.  
—Aun así, es un honor morir como un héroe de guerra.

Zac notó una presión creciente en el pecho. Héroe de guerra. Ojalá fuese cierto. Sin embargo, la carta que guardaba bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio había confirmado sus sospechas de que no lo era.

De pronto le vino a la mente una fugaz imagen de William, esa última imagen desgarradora que ya nada podría borrar. Un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento se apoderó de él, y sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la copa de brandy.

Aire. Necesitaba desesperadamente respirar aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tras ofrecer una disculpa, se encaminó hacia las puertas vidrieras.

Caroline, su hermana, sonrió al verlo, y él le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Aunque las reuniones sociales lo aterrorizaban, le complacía ver a Caroline tan contenta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esa chispa de alegría despreocupada no le iluminaba el hermoso rostro, y si para hacerla feliz él tenía que desempeñar el papel de anfitrión en ese maldito baile, eso era precisamente lo que haría. A pesar de todo, hubiera deseado que Robert estuviese allí y no viajando por el continente. Su jovial hermano menor se desenvolvía mucho mejor que él en ese papel.

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad que se habían posado en él, Zac salió del salón en dirección a los jardines. Ni el dulce perfume de las fragantes rosas en el aire veraniego ni la luna llena, cuya luz teñía de plata el paisaje, lo pusieron de mejor humor ni relajaron sus agarrotados músculos. Algunas parejas paseaban por allí, conversando en voz baja, pero Zac, resuelto a disfrutar de unos minutos de paz, no les prestó atención.

No obstante, incluso mientras enfilaba un sendero muy bien cuidado, sabía en el fondo que esa paz estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Adivinaría alguien la verdad? No, se respondió con decisión. Todos —Caroline, Robert, su madre, el condenado país entero— creían que William había muerto como un héroe, y Zac estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por mantener viva esa ilusión, por proteger a su familia y la memoria de su hermano del desastre.

Pronto llegó a su destino, una zona privada rodeada por setos altos, en el borde exterior de los jardines. La visión del banco de piedra desocupado era la más reconfortante que había tenido esa noche. Un refugio.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se sentó y estiró las piernas, dispuesto a disfrutar de ese remanso de paz. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar su cigarrera dorada, pero se detuvo al oír un ruido procedente de los setos.

Los arbustos se separaron y Zac vio a una joven que intentaba abrirse paso entre ellos. Resollando y murmurando para sí, trataba en vano de liberarse de las ramas que se le habían enredado en el cabello y enganchado en el vestido.

Zac apretó los dientes y reprimió un juramento. Sabía que de nada serviría rezar para que ella se marchase. Últimamente sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas muy a menudo.

La joven no cesaba de revolverse y barbotar en los arbustos.

Debía de ser una mocosa que se había escabullido del baile para encontrarse clandestinamente con su amante. O tal vez se tratara de otra insensata en busca de un título y empeñada en llevarlo al altar. Incluso era posible que lo hubiese seguido hasta el jardín. Presa de la frustración, se levantó para marcharse.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó la joven, desesperada.  
Tiró del vestido con impaciencia para desengancharlo del matorral, pero no lo logró. Entonces aferró la falda con las dos manos y estiró con todas sus fuerzas. Se oyó el inconfundible sonido de la tela al rasgarse.

Liberada repentinamente del aprisionamiento de los arbustos, salió disparada hacia delante y cayó de bruces sobre la hierba húmeda. A causa de la violencia de la caída, sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire de golpe.

—Estos malditos vestidos de baile... —masculló, sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclararse la vista— Acabaré matándome por su culpa.  
Zac apretó los puños. Su primer impulso fue el de escapar antes de que ella reparase en su presencia, pero vaciló al verla en el suelo, inmóvil. Tal vez estuviese herida. Por mucho que lo sedujese la idea de dejarla ahí tirada para que se pudriese, no podía hacerlo. Esperaba que, si Esmeralda se hiciese daño, alguien la ayudara... Aunque, por supuesto, su hermana jamás se pondría en una situación tan ridícula.

Tras maldecir su falta de determinación para marcharse, preguntó:  
—¿Se encuentra bien?  
La joven jadeó y alzó la cabeza. Fijó la mirada en los formales pantalones negros de él durante varios segundos antes de volver a descansar la cabeza sobre la hierba.  
—Oh, Dios, ¿por qué ha tenido alguien que verme así?  
—¿Se encuentra bien? —repitió él, esforzándose por contener la impaciencia.  
—Sí, por supuesto. Siempre he gozado de una salud envidiable. Gracias por preguntar.  
—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?  
—No, gracias. El orgullo me exige que salga por mi propio pie de esta situación que se suma a una larga lista de humillaciones.  
Pero no se movió, y se hizo un silencio tenso.  
—¿No piensa levantarse?  
—No, creo que no. Pero de nuevo le agradezco que me lo pregunte.  
Zac apretó los dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas, preguntándose cuánto champán habría trasegado la mocosa.  
—¿Está achispada?  
Ella alzó la cabeza unos centímetros.  
—No lo sé. Pero supongo que es posible. ¿Qué quiere decir «achispada»?  
Su peculiar acento le llamó la atención a pesar de su enfado.  
—¿Americana?  
—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Juro que si alguien vuelve a preguntarme eso... —Se interrumpió y clavó la vista, irritada, en las rodillas de él— Es evidente que soy americana. Todo el mundo sabe que una inglesa jamás se dejaría sorprender tendida en la hierba en una postura tan indecorosa. Faltaría más.  
—De hecho, no es su postura sobre la hierba sino su acento lo que la ha delatado —dijo Zac, mirándole la coronilla con una mezcla de sorpresa y fastidio. La mocosa era de lo más impertinente— Para aquellos que están familiarizados con la jerga inglesa, «achispado» es alguien que se ha excedido levemente en su consumo de bebidas alcohólicas.  
—¿Excedido? —repitió ella, subiendo la voz. Realizando una serie de movimientos poco femeninos pero eficaces, logró ponerse en pie. Con los brazos en jarras, adelantó la barbilla en un gesto inconfundible de agresividad— No me he excedido, ni levemente ni de ninguna otra manera, señor. Sólo he tropezado.

La réplica de Zac se extinguió en sus labios en cuanto se fijó en el aspecto de la joven.

Era extraordinariamente atractiva… Y estaba hecha un asco.

Su peinado, se había escorado de forma precaria hacia la izquierda. Tenía hojas y ramitas adheridas a los brillantes mechones de color castaño y varios rizos le sobresalían de la cabellera en ángulos extraños. El conjunto parecía un nido torcido.

Tenía el mentón manchado de tierra, y una brizna de hierba le colgaba del labio inferior... un labio carnoso, según notó él. Zac bajó la mirada lentamente y observó que su vestido de tonos pastel estaba hecho un lamentable amasijo de pliegues decorado con manchas de hierba y pegotes de tierra. El arrugado volante del dobladillo le colgaba por la parte de atrás de la falda, sin duda como resultado del desgarrón que se había oído hacía unos momentos. Y, por lo visto, le faltaba un zapato.

Zac no sabía si su aspecto lo escandalizaba o le hacía gracia. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer desmelenada y cómo había conseguido entrar en su casa? Caroline y su madre habían confeccionado la lista de invitados para la fiesta, de modo que con toda seguridad la conocían. ¿Por qué él no?

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la muchacha lo tratara de «señor» parecía indicar que ella tampoco lo conocía a él, cosa que le sorprendía, pues tenía la impresión de que toda mujer viviente de Inglaterra iba tras él, decidida a conquistarlo.

Pero aparentemente esta mujer no. Lo contemplaba con una expresión que le decía claramente: «Quiero que se vaya usted de aquí», cosa que lo irritaba y al mismo tiempo avivaba su curiosidad.

—¿Le importaría explicarme qué hacía usted acechando entre los arbustos, señorita...? —preguntó, todavía algo receloso por su súbita aparición.  
¿Se disponía la madre de la joven, con un séquito de damas indignadas, a emerger del seto y a acusado a gritos de haberla deshonrado?  
—Hudgens. Vanessa Hudgens. —Ejecutó una torpe reverencia que hizo que varios terrones se le desprendieran del vestido— No estaba acechando. Estaba andando cuando oí mau¬llar un gato. El pobrecillo estaba atrapado en los arbustos. He logrado liberado, pero no sin acabar atrapada entre las mismas ramas.  
—¿Dónde está su dama de compañía?  
—Bueno... —titubeó ella, avergonzada—, la verdad es que me he escabullido mientras ella bailaba.  
—¿No estará acechando entre las matas?  
La pregunta pareció desconcertarla hasta tal punto que Zac supo que o estaba sola o era una de las mejores actrices con las que había topado. En realidad, sospechaba que la interpretación no era lo suyo; tenía unos ojos demasiado expresivos.  
—¿Cree usted que todo el mundo acecha entre los arbustos? Mi tía es una dama y no se dedica a espiar por ahí. —Observó a Zac achicando los ojos— Santo cielo, debo de estar horrible. Me mira usted con una cara muy extraña. Como si hubiese probado algo muy ácido.  
—No, no, tiene usted... buen aspecto.  
Ella rompió a reír.  
—Señor, es usted increíblemente caballeroso o extremadamente miope. O tal vez un poco de ambas cosas. Aunque agradezco el esfuerzo que hace por no herir mis sentimientos, le aseguro que no es necesario. Después de pasar tres meses a bordo de un barco zarandeado por el viento con rumbo a Inglaterra, me he acostumbrado a estar horrible. —Se inclinó hacia él, como disponiéndose a confiarle un importante secreto, y su aroma invadió los sentidos de Zac. Olía a lilas, una fragancia que él conocía bien, pues las flores moradas abundaban en los jardines— Una inglesa que viajaba con nosotros era muy dada a hablar de los «advenedizos de las colonias». Gracias a Dios que no está aquí para presenciar esta debacle. —Levantó un pie, examinó las manchas de hierba en el zapatito que le quedaba y exhaló un suspiro— Cielo santo. Soy todo un espectáculo. Me...  
Un maullido la interrumpió. Al bajar la vista, Zac vio que un gatito gris salía de detrás del seto y se abalanzaba sobre el volante que la señorita Hudgens arrastraba detrás de sí.  
—¡Ah, estás aquí! —Ella se agachó para recoger aquella bola peluda y le rascó detrás de las orejas— ¿No has visto mi zapato en uno de tus viajes, diablillo? —le murmuró al gato— Debe de haberse quedado enganchado en alguno de esos arbustos. —Se volvió hacia Zac— ¿Le importaría mucho echar un vistazo?  
Zac le clavó la mirada, intentando disimular su asom¬bro. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que su búsqueda de soledad se convertiría en una misión de rescate del calzado de una chiflada, no lo habría creído. Una chiflada que le pedía que encontrara su zapato como si fuera un humilde lacayo. Hubiera debido indignarse y, tan pronto como se le pasaran esas ganas inexplicables de reír, sin duda se indignaría. Se acuclilló y se puso a examinar el seto del que había salido la señorita Hudgens. Avistó el zapato perdido y lo sacó de los arbustos. Acto seguido se levantó y se lo entregó.  
—Aquí lo tiene.  
—Gracias, señor.

Se levantó la falda unas pulgadas y deslizó el pie dentro del zapatito. Tenía unos tobillos hermosos y esbeltos, y unos pies sorprendentemente pequeños. No estaba de moda que las mujeres fueran muy altas, pero aun así la estatura de ella era muy adecuada. Zac fijó la vista en su rostro. Su cabeza encajaría a la perfección en el hombro de él, y podría acceder con facilidad a esa boca increíblemente hermosa...

Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Maldita sea, ¿es que había perdido el juicio? Un vistazo a ese tobillo había bas¬tado para ponerlo fuera de sí. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus labios y la posó sobre el satisfecho gatito que ella acu¬naba en sus brazos. El animal abrió la boca en un espectacular bostezo.

—Parece que Diantre está listo para la siesta —comentó Zac.  
—¿Diantre?

—¿Diantre?  
—Sí. Una de las gatas parió hace diez semanas. Cuando Mortlin, el mozo de cuadra, encontró la camada en el establo, exclamó: «¡Diantre, fíjate en todos esos gatitos!». —A su pesar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— En realidad, deberíamos sen¬timos afortunados. La vez anterior, la gata parió en la cama de Mortlin, y los nombres con que bautizó a las bestezuelas fueron mucho más... floridos.  
Se formó un hoyuelo a cada lado de la boca de la señorita Hudgens.  
—Vaya, por lo visto la gata está siempre muy ocupada.  
—Así es, en efecto.  
—Parece saber mucho sobre Diantre y su mamá. ¿Vive usted cerca de aquí?  
Zac la miró fijamente, perplejo. Debía de ser la única mujer en todo el condenado reino que no lo conocía.  
—Pues sí, vivo muy cerca.  
—Me alegro por usted. Es un lugar precioso. —Instaló a Diantre más cómodamente en sus brazos— Bueno, ha sido un placer charlar con usted, pero debo irme. ¿Podría indicarme dónde quedan las caballerizas?  
—¿Las caballerizas?  
—Sí. —Sus ojos centellearon— Para aquellos que no están familiarizados con la jerga americana, significa «lugar donde se guardan los caballos». Si Diantre vive allí, su madre debe de estar buscándolo.  
—¿Me permite acompañarla? —preguntó él, divertido.  
El rostro de Vanessa reflejó cierta sorpresa.  
—Es muy amable de su parte, señor —titubeó—, pero no es necesario. Seguro que desea quedarse aquí para disfrutar de la soledad.  
Sí, sin duda eso era lo que deseaba, ¿o no? Por otro lado, la idea de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos no le parecía demasiado atractiva.  
—¿O quizá prefiere volver a la fiesta? —añadió ella al ver que él no le contestaba.  
Zac reprimió un estremecimiento.  
—Puesto que me he escapado de la fiesta hace sólo un rato, todavía no me muero por regresar.  
—¿De verdad? ¿Acaso no estaba pasándolo bien?  
Zac contempló la posibilidad de responderle con una mentira cortés, pero decidió no hacerlo.  
—Lo cierto es que no. Detesto estas soirées.  
—Cielo santo —dijo ella, boquiabierta—, pensaba que eso sólo me ocurría a mí.  
Él no pudo disimular su asombro. Todas las mujeres que conocía se desvivían por los bailes.  
—¿No estaba usted disfrutando con la fiesta?  
Una expresión sombría asomó a los ojos de Vanessa, que enseguida bajó la vista.  
—No, me temo que no.  
Resultaba evidente que alguien había tratado con poca amabilidad a la joven, alguno de los invitados que habían acudido a ese absurdo baile. No le costaba imaginar a las bellezas de la alta sociedad cuchicheando tras sus abanicos sobre la «advenediza de las colonias».

Las normas de cortesía dictaban que volviese a la casa y ejerciera su papel de anfitrión, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Sospechaba que en ese preciso momento su madre estaría mirando a su alrededor con exasperación, preguntándose dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo pretendía seguir escondido. El hecho de saber que había por lo menos dos docenas de jóvenes casaderas que su madre estaba anhelando presentarle reforzaba su decisión de mantenerse alejado de la sala de baile.

—Está claro que ambos necesitábamos algo de aire fresco —dijo con una sonrisa— Venga. La acompañaré a las cuadras, y en el camino podrá contarme su aventura con Diantre.

Vanessa vaciló. Si tía Joanna se enteraba de que se encontraba en el jardín a solas con un caballero, a buen seguro que le dedicaría un sermón. Sin embargo, regresar a la fiesta se le antojaba de todo punto imposible considerando el aspecto lamentable que presentaba. Además, ya había sufrido bastante esa noche. Estaba harta de ser el centro de las miradas y de las críticas por el hecho de que le gustara conversar sobre otros temas que no fueran la moda y el tiempo. Y no era culpa suya que estuviese tan mal dotada para el baile. No sabía si ese caballero estaba al corriente de las bromas que circulaban sobre su nacionalidad y su modo de ser, pero en todo caso era lo bastante cortés para no demostrarlo.

—Soy consciente de que no cuenta en este momento con una dama de compañía —dijo él en un tono desenfadado—, pero le doy mi palabra de que no me fugaré con usted.  
Vanessa se convenció al fin de que no había nada malo en aceptar su propuesta.  
—Por supuesto —respondió— En marcha.

Arrastrando el volante detrás de sí y con Diantre en brazos, Vanessa echó una ojeada furtiva a su acompañante. Menos mal que ella no era proclive a exhalar suspiros soñadores y románticos, pues éste era a todas luces un hombre capaz de arrancados. Su cabello, abundante y según parecía, suave, enmarcaba un rostro extremadamente apuesto, al que las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la luna daban un aire misterioso. Tenía una mirada penetrante e intensa, y cuando la había posado en ella hacía unos instantes, los dedos de los pies se le habían contraído involuntariamente dentro de los zapatos de baile.

El caballero tenía los pómulos altos, la nariz recta y una boca firme y sensual que Vanessa había visto curvarse con ironía y que debía de resultar temible crispada en un gesto de ira.

A decir verdad, todo en él era atractivo. Pero no tenía sentido encandilarse con ese desconocido; en cuanto se percatase de lo mal que ella se desenvolvía en sociedad sin duda la rechazaría, como habían hecho tantos otros.

—Dígame, señorita Hudgens, ¿con quién ha venido a este baile?  
—Con mi tía, la condesa de Penbroke.  
Los ojos de él reflejaron su extrañeza.  
—¿Ah sí? —comentó— Conocí a su difunto esposo, pero ignoraba que tuviesen una sobrina americana.  
—Mi madre era la hermana de tía Joanna. Se estableció en Estados Unidos cuando se casó con mi padre, un médico americano. —Lo miró de reojo— Mi madre nació y se crió en Inglaterra, de modo que soy medio inglesa.  
—Entonces —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa—, usted sólo es advenediza a medias.  
—Oh, no —se rió ella— Me temo que sigo siendo una advenediza de pies a cabeza.  
—¿Es su primera visita a Inglaterra?  
—Sí.  
Habría sido inútil decirle que no se trataba de una mera visita, que nunca volvería a su ciudad natal.  
—¿Y lo está pasando bien?  
Ella titubeó, pero decidió decide la verdad pura y dura.  
—Me gusta su país, pero la sociedad inglesa y sus normas me parecen un poco opresivas. Crecí en una zona rural donde gozaba de mucha libertad. No es fácil adaptarse.  
Zac observó su atuendo.  
—Está claro que le está costando abandonar la costumbre americana de arrastrarse entre las matas con su traje de noche.  
Una risita brotó de los labios de Vanessa.  
—Sí, eso parece.  
Las cuadras se alzaban ante ellos. Cuando ya se hallaban muy cerca, un gato tremendamente gordo salió por la puerta, emitiendo un fuerte maullido.  
El caballero se inclinó para acariciar al animal.  
—Hola, George. ¿Cómo está mi chica esta noche? ¿Echas de menos a tu bebé?  
Vanessa depositó a Diantre en el suelo y el gatito saltó de inmediato sobre George.  
—¿La madre de Diantre se llama George?  
Todavía agachado, Zac alzó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.  
—Sí. Mi mozo de cuadra le puso el nombre. No se enteró de que era una gata hasta que la vio parir. Mortlin sabe mucho de caballos, pero me temo que sus conocimientos sobre gatos son más bien escasos.  
La sonrisa de Vanessa se desvaneció cuando reparó en las implicaciones de estas palabras.  
—¿Su mozo de cuadra? ¿Estos gatos son suyos?  
Zac se enderezó lentamente, maldiciéndose para sus adentros por ser tan descuidado. Ahora este agradable paréntesis estaba a punto de terminar.  
—Sí, son míos.  
—Cielo santo. —Vanessa abrió mucho los ojos— Entonces ¿ésta es su casa?  
Zac se volvió hacia la mansión que se alzaba a lo lejos. Era allí donde vivía, pero desde hacía más de un año no la consideraba su hogar.  
—Sí, Bradford Hall me pertenece.  
—Entonces usted debe de ser... el duque de Bradford —Se inclinó en una torpe reverencia— Perdóneme, excelencia. No me había dado cuenta de quién era. Debe de pensar que soy increíblemente grosera.

Él la observó enderezarse, esperando ver cómo sus ojos se achicaban en un gesto calculador, brillaban con codicia o centelleaban con el afán de sacar el máximo provecho de su encuentro inesperado con el «soltero más cotizado de Inglaterra».

No vio nada de eso.

Por el contrario, ella pareció auténticamente consternada y ansiosa por alejarse de él.

Qué interesante.

—Siento mucho no haber sabido apreciar su fiesta —se disculpó la joven, retrocediendo unos pasos— Es una fiesta encantadora. Encantadora. La comida, la música, los invitados, todos son...  
—¿Encantadores? —aventuró él, servicialmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos más. Él no despegó la mirada de su rostro. Los expresivos ojos de Vanessa mostraron una sucesión de emociones: vergüenza, desánimo, sorpresa... Sin embargo, él no detectó en ellos el menor asomo de timidez afectada o de cálculo interesado. Tampoco parecía especialmente impresionada por su ilustre título. No obstante, lo que lo fascinó fue la absoluta ausencia de coquetería en su comportamiento.

Ella no estaba flirteando con él.

Tampoco había coqueteado con él antes, cuando aún no sabía quién era, pero ahora...

Pues sí, resultaba muy, muy interesante.

—Gracias por acompañarme, excelencia. Creo que ahora volveré a la casa. —Retrocedió varios pasos más.  
—¿Y qué me dice de su vestido, señorita Hudgens? Ni siquiera una advenediza de las colonias osaría mostrarse en el salón de baile en ese estado.  
Vanessa se detuvo y se miró.  
—Supongo que no hay esperanza de que nadie lo note.  
—No hay la menor esperanza. ¿Pasarán la noche aquí su tía y usted?  
—Sí. De hecho, nos quedaremos varias semanas en Bradford Hall como invitadas de la duquesa viuda... —sus ojos brillaron con súbita comprensión—, que es su madre.  
—En efecto, lo es.

Zac se preguntó por un momento si su madre había concertado la visita con la esperanza de emparejado con Vanessa, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Le parecía inconcebible que a su madre, tan convencional, se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de que una americana pudiera ser una duquesa aceptable. No, Zac sabía demasiado bien que su progenitora había puesto el ojo en varias jóvenes de rancio abolengo británico.  
—Como usted se aloja en esta casa, creo que puedo resolver su problema —dijo— Le indicaré el camino de una entrada lateral poco usada que conduce directamente a las habitaciones de los invitados.  
Ella le dirigió una mirada de gratitud inconfundible.  
—Eso me salvaría sin duda del desastre social que veo cernerse sobre el horizonte.  
—Vamos, pues.  
Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Vanessa preguntó:  
—Detesto abusar más aún de su bondad, excelencia, pero ¿le importaría disculpar mi ausencia ante mi tía cuando vuelva a la sala de baile?  
—Pierda cuidado; así lo haré.  
—Eh... —Se aclaró la garganta— ¿Y qué excusa piense darle?  
—¿Excusa? Ah, supongo que le diré que ha sufrido usted un leve vahído.  
—¡Vahído! —exclamó indignada— ¡Qué tontería! Yo jamás caería víctima de algo tan frívolo. Además, tía Joanna no se lo creería. Sabe que soy de constitución fuerte. Debería pensar en otra cosa.  
—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué me dice de una jaqueca?  
—Jamás sufro de eso.  
—¿Y la dispepsia?  
—Mi estómago funciona sin problemas.  
Zac reprimió un gesto de desesperación.  
—¿Acaso nunca está usted indispuesta?  
Vanessa negó con la cabeza.  
—Se olvida de que soy...  
—De constitución robusta, sí, ya lo veo. Sin embargo, me temo que cualquier otra excusa, como la de un ataque de fiebre, causaría una preocupación innecesaria a su tía.  
—Hum. Supongo que tiene razón. No quisiera asustarla. De hecho, lo de la jaqueca no está tan lejos de la realidad. La mera idea de regresar al salón de baile hace que me palpiten las sienes. Muy bien —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—, puede comunicarle que he sucumbido a la jaqueca.  
Zac reprimió una sonrisa.  
—Gracias.  
—De nada —le respondió ella con una sonrisa radiante.  
Unos minutos después llegaron a la mansión, y Zac la guió entre las sombras hasta una puerta lateral prácticamente oculta por la hiedra. Buscó el pomo a tientas y abrió la puerta.  
—Ahí tiene. Los aposentos de los invitados están en lo alto de las escaleras. Tenga cuidado con los escalones.  
—Lo tendré. Gracias de nuevo por su amabilidad. —Ha sido un placer.

La mirada de Zac se posó en su rostro, débilmente iluminado. Incluso despeinada como estaba le parecía preciosa. Y divertida. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido de tan buen humor. Aunque le esperaban asuntos acuciantes en casa, no podía resistirse a prolongar aquel agradable paréntesis un poco más. Con suma delicadeza, le tomó la mano y se la llevó alas labios. Notó que tenía la mano caliente y suave, y los dedos largos y finos. De pronto, el aroma a lilas lo asaltó de nuevo.  
Sus miradas se encontraron, y Zac se quedó sin aliento.

Maldición, ella tenía un aspecto tan deliciosamente desarreglado... como si las manos de un hombre le hubiesen desordenado el cabello y la ropa. Bajó la vista hacia su boca..., una boca incitante, increíblemente tentadora, y se preguntó a qué sabría. Imaginó que se inclinaba hacia delante, que le rozaba los labios con los suyos una vez y luego otra, antes de profundizar el beso, deslizando la lengua dentro de la seductora calidez de su boca. Tendría un sabor delicioso, como el de...  
—Oh, Dios mío...

Los dedos de ella se cerraron con fuerza en torno a los suyos mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los labios de él durante varios segundos y luego la apartó, visiblemente turbada. Zac se sorprendió al advertir que una sensación de calor le recorría el cuerpo. De no haber sido imposible, creería que ella le había leído el pensamiento.

Se disponía a soltarle la mano cuando la joven profirió un grito ahogado. Se miraron a los ojos y Zac se percató de que ella había palidecido de repente. Intentó apartar su mano de la de Vanessa, pero ella se la apretó con más fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, alarmado ante su lividez, nervioso por la concentración con que lo observaba— Parece que haya visto un fantasma.  
—William.  
Zac se quedó paralizado.  
—¿Cómo ha dicho?  
Los ojos de ella buscaron desesperadamente los suyos.  
—¿Conoce a alguien llamado William?  
Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Zac se tensaron.  
—¿A qué cree que está jugando?  
Por toda respuesta, ella le estrujó la mano entre las suyas y cerró los párpados.  
—Es su hermano —musitó— Le han dicho que murió sirviendo a su país. —Abrió los ojos, y  
su expresión produjo en él la espeluznante sensación de que podía verle el alma— No es verdad.

A Zac se le heló la sangre. Retiró la mano bruscamente y retrocedió un paso, conmocionado por sus  
palabras. ¿Acaso conocía esa mujer su secreto más oscuro? Y en caso afirmativo, ¿cómo lo  
sabía?

Todas las imágenes que había intentado borrar de su mente durante un año lo asaltaron de golpe.  
Un callejón lóbrego. El encuentro de William con un francés llamado Gaspard. Cajas llenas de  
armas. Dinero que cambia de manos. Preguntas insistentes. Un amargo enfrentamiento entre hermanos. Y  
después, sólo unas semanas después, la noticia de que William había muerto en Waterloo,  
convertido en héroe de guerra.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras intentaba conservar lo calma. ¿Había algo más en esa  
mujer de lo que parecía? ¿Sabría algo de la carta que había recibido hacía poco o de los tratos  
de William con el francés? ¿Sería ella la clave que él había posado un año buscando?

Entornó los ojos sin apartarlos de la cara pálida de ella, y repitió la mentira que había dicho  
en incontables ocasiones:

—William murió luchando por su país. Es un héroe.  
—No, excelencia.  
—¿Me está diciendo que mi hermano no era un héroe?

—No. Le estoy diciendo que no murió. Su hermano William está vivo.


End file.
